


Happiness Is A Warm Puppy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Homelessness, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any Fandom, any characters, Puppy love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is A Warm Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



Coco was a four year old German Sheppard, who came from the streets of Los Angeles. Abandoned as a pup, she learned how to survive by scavenging for food, avoiding the busy traffic, and escaping injury from other mean street dogs. She was only looking for food scraps in a Dumpster when two men, one tall with cute dimples and the other bowlegged with bright green eyes, scooped her up into their arms and took her to her forever home.

Max was the oldest, nine-years old. He was a Pit-bull that society cursed with the stereotype of ‘vicious, blood-thirsty’ killer even though he was black with a white heart on his chest, resting directly over the spot where his heart thumped. He was a cuddle lover who gave puppy kisses to anyone who offered him a belly rub. Max had spent six years at a no-kill shelter, waiting for someone to fall in love with his kind and gentle mood.

As luck would have it, he was blessed with a forever home when the shelter held a “Hugs for paws” adoption event. No one even looked at him—expect the big man with shaggy chestnut hair who didn’t even hesitate to reach into the box and give him the best belly scratch of his life.

Another man was with him, a green eyed guy with honey-golden freckles who shared his yummy vanilla ice-cream cone. Even though those men were the only people to show interest in Max all day, the pup knew he was blessed when he was scooped up into a pair of loving arms and taken to a house with a big backyard for him to romp around in, a friend named coco to play with, and all the yummy bones he could eat.

Scamp was younger, one year old. She was a tiny tan chiwawa who was rescued from a hoarding house. Her siblings, as well as other pups, were cramped into cages so small she couldn’t even turn around. Luckily, animal police took her and all the pups in a shelter, but sadly, the shelter was a kill shelter; after six months, with no sign of being adopted, Scamp was scheduled to be euthanized. But an angel from up high gave her a second chance. Two men came into the shelter, looking to adopt her.

While she was very skittish and trembled and whimpered during the visit, the two men were kind and cuddled him, and rubbed her tummy, kindly soothing her. She thought, maybe these men were not so bad, and when the man with the bowlegs gave her a kiss, she timidly licked his freckled nose. He giggled, which set the tall man off into a giggle fit as well.

Yes, she thought with a happy tail wag, these men are her sort of humans. She didn’t go back into the cage that day—she went to a home with a big fluffy bed... as well as two big dogs. Max and Coco befriend her with a gentle nuzzle and wagging tails, offering a friendly ‘Hello’, and she warmed up to them quickly.

Duke was a beautiful black and white spotted Dalmatian, the middle child of the group at five years old, and while he had a sweet mood, he was a little bit timid and had trust issues. He came from an abusive owner and he was emaciated—Duke knew only the beating of a fist and an empty bowl, and was not familiar with the soothing caress of a gentle hand petting him or kindhearted arms that cuddled, and a bowl full of yummy food.

He was shy to warm up to the men who took him home from the shelter, he was sure that he would be hurt again, but during his first few days in the cozy home, he was given belly rubs and kisses, yummy meals and treats, and he had friends to play with. He stuck close to Coco, she was very pretty—he had a little crush on her and felt all bubbly, happy when she wagged her wail at him, and she shared her bed with him—but his best friend was scamp.

She was tiny, but feisty, and she loved to play tug of war with him with her chew toy. Evenly, Duke learned to trust the two men, and it wasn’t too hard to do—with their friendly smiles and loving arms, cuddling him, and their hearts of gold, Duke had a spot in his heart for his humans.

As big as their house was, it was getting a little full with two humans and four dogs keeping it stocked with lots of love and puppy kisses. It got a little snug when a new addition was welcomed—an Australian Sheppard name Daisy. 

Jensen loved their puppy children, as he affectingly called the dogs, and while Jared was sure the house was big enough for more paw buddies, Jensen was ready to put his foot down and say enough was enough. He would’ve loved to save all the dogs in the world, but he was only one human, and could only do so much—little did he know another new attention was on the way…

It was Saturday morning, and Jared was out of the house on a food run, picking up breakfast while Jensen got the pups cleaned up. Coco and Max did not mind the bath, in fact their tails never stopped wagging as Jensen bathed them, but Duke was having none of it and was hiding under the bed while Scamp had come to the decision the bubbles were evil and must be destroyed. She barked and snipped at the foaming subs, growling adorably when Jensen scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them at her. 

When Scamp, Coco and Max were clean, Jensen tried to entice Duke out from under the bed--he held a milk bone out, using it as a lure to guide the pup into the bathroom.  
Duke wasn’t happy about the bath, but he came willingly; he slowly crawled forward, head down between his paws, giving his human daddy the big puppy dog eyes. As it turned out once he was in the warm water and Jensen's hands gently rubbed him down with fluffy suds, Duke was happily panting, feeling pretty good about the whole bath situation.

One hour later all the pups were clean and happily lounging in the living room, gnawing on bones while Jensen read over the next week’s script. All was well and good...until Jared returned with more than just food.

Tucked in his arms was a small gray Great Dane. The puppy was snuggled close to his chest, happily nuzzling him. Turns out there was an adoption event going on next door to the bakery; Jensen was totally ready to put his foot down--no way, no how were they going to keep the runt, NO SIR REE! But, well, Jared gave him the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes, and Jensen did not say a word. Instead, he grabbed his keys, kissed Jared goodbye, and got in the car headed towards the nearest pet store to buy a collar and a bed for the new adorable addition to their happy home, sweet, home.

And as fate would have it, a few months later, another pup entered their lives.

Jensen is starting to regret this. Actually, he already knew this was a bad idea six seconds ago, and now that his boyfriend is holding a tiny, puffy, black ball of fluff with a cute face and wittle paws, Jensen’s thoughts are confirmed. He never should have followed Jared into the pet store.

He is now making grabby hands for the black ball of fluff held in his lover's arms, wanting to cuddle the little puppy and coo at him like a little baby. Jared is grinning like a fool as he hands the mutt over, already knowing Jensen is love-trapped. They already have a herd of dogs at home, but what is one more little fluff ball? They have a lot of love and a big house, they could give this puppy a home, sweet home.

The puppy nuzzles Jensen’s chest and yips happily before bathing him in a sea of puppy kisses. Jensen sort of smiles, smirking really, as his fingers brush behind the puppy's ear, his fingers touching soft and soothing, scratching a special spot that makes the little mutt pant happily and wag her tail.

When Jensen tucked the puppy to his chest and heads for the counter, already reaching for his wallet, Jared says not one word. He is too busy grinning.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/789389.html?thread=101949325#t101949325)


End file.
